1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of multimedia content and, more specifically, networks and devices for distributing and displaying multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of multimedia content distribution, content typically includes audio content as well as video content. A characteristic of audio content is the volume of the content when played on a suitable device such as a speaker. The optimal volume for audio content is subjective, with some individuals preferring higher volume than others. Moreover, an individual may prefer different volumes for different types of content.